Batwoman Year One
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Im an alternate timeline,Kate Kane is trying to become a hope for Gotham city,but with her complex life and romantic relationship,is the Batwoman the symbol that Gotham needs?
1. Birth of a legend Part 1

**Hello there and welcome to a Batwoman story hope you enjoy this series and please leave a review.**

**Gotham City**

An antique shop owner was closing the cash register late at night when the opened "Can't you read we're clo.." The owner was then pistol whipped and then beaten multiple times until they were unconscious as the thief then grabbed the money and ran off to an alleyway where their partner was waiting as they then climbed to a rooftop and counted. "You sure it's safe up here?" "I'm sure." "Fine" Suddenly a large noise alerted them as they stood up and pulled out their weapons and slowly turned around. "I'm telling you man someone's w..." "Would you just be quite about th.." A large black figure then landed in front of them as they then quickly shot it multiple times as the figure struggled to stay straight as it then trew something as their guns flew out of their hands as they were kicked and punched as one of them pulled out a switchblade and stabbed it in the shoulder and cheek as it grabbed him and then broke his arm before stomping on his head breaking his skull and knocking him unconscious as the other one ran off as the figure pulled out a mechanical rope and fired only for it to jam as it then ran off after him and caught him by the back of his hoodie and then lifted him into the air. The figure was then showed to be a woman with reddish hair in her mid twenties dressed in ALL black clothing wearing a hoodie and a domino mask. The woman then tossed him aside as she then said "Think of this as a warning to other criminals like yourself and your p." She then held to her chest as she was bleeding from her wounds as she fell off and landed in a pile of garbage as the person simply ran off. The woman got up and stuggled to walk as she reached her motorcycle which she parked in the alleyway as her phone rang as she answered.

**"**Yes?**" "**Kate where are you?**" "**I'm almost home dad.**" ****"**Well hurry up and get dressed when you get here.**" "**Remind me why?**" ****"**Dent's campaign for mayor,how can you forget your childhood friend?!**" "**S*it!**"**

Kate then quickly drove off to her home as she thought of her excuses for her injuries. When she arrived at her home which was the now formally Wayne Manor as she entered the garage and entered as she quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned herself and covered her bruises with makeup as she put on a red dress and quickly ran into the Main Hall as she heard a microphone and tried to blend in until. **"**Kate is that you?**" **Kate turned around and saw her friend in a blue suit jacket and pants. "Hello Jessica." Everyone laughed as Kate went up the stairs as she hugged her friend.

**"**Well this is very embarrassing the fact that last time saw you was when we crashed your father's motorcycle into a muddy bank and he not only made us clean it but he also made us do like what was it fifty pushups?,now you all didn't come here for that story no,tonight we're ALL here to make a difference,for too long this city has been full of crime and corruption but a vote for Jessica and Harvey Dent is a vote to clean up Gotham city and to make it perfect and clean as it was before... the crime alley murders."

Everyone then clapped as Kate and Jessica walked down and continued their conversation.

"So your running for mayor now?" "Yeah and Harvey still has his anger management issues but he's dropped crime by about thirty percent which the highest the city's ever scene,what about you?" "It's kinda funny one minute your a middle class citizen with an army veteran father,carring mother,and twin sister and the next your living in a mansion with a S.W.A.T commanding dad,Getting a stepmother,and your very own butler." "Yeah well I'm still new to this and I'm worried about this." "Relax you'll do fine at your first candidate debate." "I don't know these people I'm facing Kate,they have lots of experience with this so I'm glad that your... Kate is that blood?"

Kate then noticed she was bleeding from her cheek. "Oh yeah i acedently cut myself while fixing my bike." "Next time try to be careful." "Will do." Kate then went to the bar to order a drink when she noticed a woman with black hair putting her hands inside of people's pockets and purses pulling out their wallets as she shoved the money into her dress. Kate walked next to her and said

"I've seen you standing there a long time are you alright?" "I'm not a social person." "Well then,Kate Kane." "Selena Kyle."

Selena then gave her a look in the eye and then grabbed her and pulled her towards her as she was about to press their lips together when Kate grabbed Selena's arm as it was reaching for her purse. "I have nothing of value inside." "Oh really?" "The only thing you'll find inside will be skin wipes,tampons,and my credit card." Selena then flirted with Kate for a bit before exiting the manor. The next morning Kate was in the library as her butler was sewing her cuts and patching her bruises.

"Ow!" "You can't keep doing this Kate." "I have to make a difference for this city." "You nearly died on your FIRST night." "The suit needs work,thank goddess for the Kevlar vest that dad had left for safe keeping." "People like your father and the Dents are the ones Gotham needs."

Kate then stood up and then yelled "No!,no matter what they do those people they arrest always walk away!,the reason I'm doing this Alfred is because I won't let what happened to the Waynes,Mom, and... Beth,Happen to anyone else,the reason im doing this is because criminals in this city need something to be afraid of!"

She then left and went outside where she looked at sunrise as Alfred said "Ma'am your Chocolate waffles and cup of green tea are waiting at the dinner table." "Thank you Alfred." She then pulled out her broken grappling hook as she said

"Hey Alfred?,you've worked with Thomas Wayne at the company right?" "Yes." "I was wondering if you knew anyone with the skills to improve technology?" "Well there was this one fella,but how can you convince a man to work with a vigilante?" "I have an idea."

**Wayne Tower**

Kate walked into the building and entered a storage area where a young man was typing.

"Lucius Fox?" "Yes what do you... Wait aren't you Kate Kane." "Yes and i was wondering if you knew anything about repairing this?"

She then handed him the grappling hook which had the rope tangled.

"Yes i can probably fix this and make some improvements to it why?" "I was thinking about giving you a job opportunity,I'm sure my mother would be kind enough to increase your pay check and give you a better workspace." "Yes i appreciate it,and I'll have this fixed by tomorrow." "Thank you." "Just one question?,why do you need this for?" "Mountain climbing." "There's no mountains in Gotham." "Sure there are."

Kate then left the building as she drove off.

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	2. Birth of a legend Part 2

**Welcome back to my Batwoman story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Gotham City Police Department**

"Come on it was on consent." "Yeah,yeah tell that to the judge." An officer walked inside holding a prostitute as she was screaming to be released.

"Another one?" "Third time this week,they keep popping up everywhere." "Lock her in with the others."

The door then opened as Kate stepped inside and went to the reception.

"May I help you?" "Yes i was wondering if I can speak with sergeant Kane?" "One second."

The receptionist then let her inside as she then waited outside as a debrief was happening and when it was over she then knocked at the door and entered as she walked up and said

"Am I interrupting?" "Not at all Kate." She then walked up to him and asked "Any progress on taking down crime and corruption?" "No not really." "You said that you successfully arrested about twenty members of BOTH the Maroni and Falcone crime family!" "The judge released them on account of an unfinished warrant,false witness reports with the fact that the jury sounded nervous when giving the verdicts that and also they've been cutting deals with the district attorney for a full release."

Kate then simply sighed as she asked "I also came here to ask you if you would give access to the cold case files." "Kate you need to move on from that." "Not on mom and Beth but on the Waynes,Please." "(Sigh) Bring them back by tomorrow."

He then handed her the keys as she walked downstairs to the records room as she opened it and then started searching for it. "No,no not it here it is!" She then pulled out a file which read **"****Thomas,Bruce,Martha Wayne." **She then opened it as she read trough it. She then put it into her bag as she walked and left the building,got on her motorcycle and drove off. At the manor she was reading it as got dressed for the Current Mayor's fundraiser party.

"Miss Kane are you sure about this?" "Positive Alfred,if this is true then at least i can rest knowing that the Wayne's can finally rest." "Mr.Fox just sent back your grapple with a few new improvements and your suit is complete and is patted with Kevlar head to toe."

Kate then went the her room and opened a suitcase as she then put on her large black suit with a large red cape on the back with a red bat symbol on the chest and a cowl with large pointy ears. She then asked "How hidden with it be with a dress?" "It'll be visible to everyone." "Can you give me one of dad's tuxedos?"

At night Kate then entered a limousine which drove to city hall which had a lot of voting banners as Alfred said

"Miss Kane you know that it's heavily patrolled by the entire police department which will likely mean that your father will be here as well." "I checked the records and saw the positions and i know where they'll be and hopefully I can get information before I'm caught."

She then stepped out of the car wearing a tuxedo with black pants as she walked inside as she was noticed by everyone inside who simply stared at her as she grabbed a glass of champagne as she tried to act normal when a hand grabbed her shoulder to which she then grabbed their hand and turned around and saw an officer in a tuxedo with their badge their belt.

"Detective Bullock!,I'm sorry about that." "Don't worry i would have reacted the same way." "So how's Gordon and Montoya?" "Their at the buffet table still doing their job,so what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer the sound of clapping was heard as the Current Mayor entered as Kate then noticed that an officer pulled out a lighter and walked towards her roof as Kate tried to follow but a Asia American woman then walked in front of her holding a notepad and a pen and said "Kate Kane right?,Viki Vale reporter for the Gotham Gazette and Gotham City News,care to comment on your appearance here at Mayor Hill's..." "No comment." She then went to the elevator and then removed her tuxedo as she spoke with Alfred with an earpiece. "I'm near him and I'm going to make him talk." "Of course madam but be careful." She then started removing her clothes as she has her suit under them as she then started putting white makeup on her face as she entered the elevator as she then removed her hair bun as she then put her cowl on her head. At the rooftop a police officer wearing a tuxedo was lighting a cigarette as he was grabbed and slammed onto the floor as Kate then said in a threatening voice "Jacob Weaver." "What the Hell do you want?!" She then grabbed him and slammed him into a brick wall and she then asked "You were the first responding officer at the scene of the Wayne Murders and the one to report it." Before she was given an answer a brick was smashed on her head as a S.W.A.T member who was positioned on the roof asked "Who the Hell is that?" "How should I know?" Jacob then bent down to remove the mask as Kate then grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist as she then punched the S.W.A.T member in the stomach before slamming his head on her knee as an officer then radioed the situation as Montoya answered **"**What's happening?**" ****"**Some crazy in a bat outfit**." ****"**What?!**" **She,Bullock, Gordon,and a group of police officers went to the rooftop as Kate was being tackled as she fought off Two more S.W.A.T members and bodyguards as the door burst open as she then grabbed a baton and began hitting more officers when she hit Gordon in the face as an officer then shot her in the head which the Kevlar protected her but she then fell off as she then pulled out her grapple gun and fired it as she then swung. At the fundraiser Hill was giving a speech "Gotham City is far from perfect but i promise you that i Hamilton Hill will change this city for the good of the upper cla.." CRASH! The wwindow then broke as Kate then landed on the food table as drinks and deserts splattered on the guests as they then screamed from the sudden scare as Viki ordered her photographer to quickly take photos as the police then surrounded her. "Get on your knees and slowly raise your h..." Kate the dropped a tear gas canister and smoke bomb which exploded as she then ran off and went into an alleyway where Alfred was waiting as she entered the car. "Kate what.." "Just Drive!" The next morning Kate woke up with bandages on her chest and head as she said "How am I going to explain this?" She then put on a tank top and went to the dining room where her father and stepmother where waiting. "Kate we need to talk." "Your father and i have been discussing this but we think your ready." "Ready for what?" She then slided her a piece of paper as she read it and said

"Your making me the new C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises?" "Yes I've always handled their financial markets but the company had been making decisions which are far from what it's purpose is." "You don't have to it's your..." "I'll take it!"

She then hugged her parents as she then went to Alfred and said

"I'm now in charge of Wayne Enterprises." "Yes it's been a long time since anyone's taken the position and why?" "Think about it I'm in charge now which means that i have any resources to my disposal and the money we make can help me financially."

She then walked outside and stepped on a newspaper which she picked up and read the headline** Bat Lady crashs fundraiser**. She simply smiled as she walked back inside.

**And that is another chapter complete.**

**Gotham**** City Hall**

"Who was that?" "I don't know sir." Hamilton Hill was talking to his secretary when the phone rang." **"**Yes?**" "**I read today's paper about your surprise guest last night.**" "**Listen i.**" "**No more excuses Hill,and don't forget who's funding your campaign.**" "**Of course Don Falcone.**"**

**Arkham Asylum**

A doctor was reading some files when a nurse came in and said "Um doctor Leslie Tompkins she's at it again." The doctor then followed the nurse to a psychologist's office which read **Dr.Crane **as she entered and saw a young thin woman in her early thirties who was opening a suitcase.

"What are you doing here Julia i thought we fired you?" "You did i was just packing my things,i just don't understand why I'm one of your best psychiatrists." "What you've been doing with your patients is inhumane we're supposed to be helping them not making them worse!" "Really,well let me ask you this what is it you fear the most?" "What do you mean by..."

Before Leslie could react Julia then pulled out a needle finger glove as and injected her as she started breathing harder until "AHHH!" Leslie then fell to the floor screaming in horror as Julia asked "Tell me what are you seeing?, worms, bugs, snakes?,or something from your nightmares?" After she was sedated and sent to the infirmary strapped to a gurney as Julia pulled out a gas mask along with an brown sack with eye holes as she stitched it together and placed it in her briefcase and left her resignation as she then walked outside the asylum as Leslie's screams continued.


	3. Birth of a legend Part 3 Final

**Hello and welcome back to my Batwoman story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Wayne Enterprises**

"Stock shares are rising evey hour and along with our contractors who are pleased with the results of..." **"**Um sir someone wants to talk with the board about the changes to the company.**" ****"**Tell them that...**" **"That this once medical pharmaceutical company which helped the middle and lower class people of Gotham with healthcare has switched from painkillers to automatic weapons and production of weapons of mass destruction!?"

The board turned around and saw Kate standing at the door wearing a black and white Business suit with her hair in a ponytail. "Who are you?" "All of you are now looking at the new C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises." She said as she sat down. "Now we're in business." She was then lead to an empty office full of dust. "Sorry about the dust no-one has been here since the board mostly took over." "It's fine." She then sat down on a leather chair as she grabbed a photograph as she wiped off the dust. She later turned on the large screen television as she walked downstairs to the renamed defence division as she then opened a metal drawer and pulled out a heavy-duty black armored suit as she asked "What is this?"

Her assistant replied "Oh you wouldn't be interested in that,it's a prototype body armor that has memory softness inside so it makes it the same weight as the person and it doesn't even slow you down while running and comes with a retractable wing suit." "Why a prototype?" "Board thought it wasn't worth spending five hundred grand a month making these."

Kate then said "Will they even notice if some of this stuff is missing?" "To be completely honest Ms.Kane I don't think they give a damm about it." After a few hours Kate then left the building with a large suitcase as her assistant said "Do you need any help with those?" "No thanks I've got it.. oh and also can you make an order for an armoured racing vehicle?" "Yes but..." Kate then placed a stack of hundred dollar bills in her hand. "I'll get right to it but it'll be a while before it's built."

Kate then entered a limousine as she said "I have some improvements now." When she got home Kate went to the garage and then placed the suitcase on a work bench along with the case files as she opened it and pulled out the armoured suit as she grabbed a spray paint gun and then started spraying black paint on it as she then changed the paint to red and then sprayed a bat symbol on the middle area she then went to a sharpening tool as she sharpened the spikes on the arms (Which she also painted red) and grabbed a table saw and then cut it into the shape of a small bat,grinded the edges and then when it was finished she touched it with her finger as it pricked her as she bleed a little bit as she put a bandage on. After she grabbed her prototype cowl and then painted the ears red and left the rest dark black as she ironed her red cape as she then pulled on the wing suit and then cut the edges as Alfred came with a tray of meatloaf and said "Are you sure about what you're planing tonight Madame?" "Yes because tonight this is when Gotham is given a savior,tonight is when crime is shown fear,TONIGHT is when Carmine Falcone falls,but before that Kate Kane needs to make a visit."

Kate then drove her motorbike to the district attorney's office and entered as she said "Harvey." A young man in his mid twenties turned around and said "Why are you here Kane?"

Kate replied with "The deals you've been cutting why?" "Things are getting hard now and I'm doing my best." "Then try harder." "How?!,nearly all of the G.C.P.D is on the mob's payroll not to mention Hill has been unopposed in every election. "Your sister Jessica is now closer to helping make a difference." "This is her first election and she barley made it out of the university with a degree." "But if she wins then both of you came stand a chance of helping rebuild Gotham to what is was before."

She then left his office as she drove her motorbike away and towards a private penthouse building as it was almost midnight as she walked towards the building opposite of it and then put on her suit as she then climbed to the top as she then scanned the entire building and said **"**A Two guards covering the main entrance,one taking a smoke outside, and five patrolling up and down the staircase.**" "**I see and what abou..." **"**The main boss is sitting at the arge table." **"**Very well Madame proceeded with caution.**" **

Kate then leaped off the roof as she then spread the glider wings as she then struck the one on the balcony as later chaos erupted inside as multiple gunshots came rang out as Kate then trew a smoke bomb as she then slammed one into the staircase, smashed one's head in a mirror and then pinned another to a wall by slamming a batanang into the center of their hand as she then pistol whipped the two front guards with their own gun before unloading them as the sound of a gun clicking as she turned around and saw a guard pointing a gun at her head. At the office Carmine was crouching under his desk as the door knocked as it opened as the guard stood there. "What the Hell are standing still for!?" Kate the dropped the unconscious body to the floor as Carmine then quickly responded by shooting a assault rifle as Kate then vanished in smoke Carmine then dropped the rifle and quickly ran towards the elevator and then shoved the receptionist out of the way as he entered his private limousine and said "Step on it!" The driver then slumped over as Kate had sleep chocked him before starting her attack. Carmine the opened glove compartment and pulled out a sawed off shotgun as he loaded the shells inside. "What the Hell are you?!" He got his response as Kate then landed on the roof of the car and the grabbed him from the glass opening and said "I'm Batwoman." Before head butting him as she then grappled away with his unconscious body. At the Gotham City Police Department Jacob Weaver was at the break room as Renne Montoya walked in. "Just got a call about a burglary at a penthouse suite you coming?" "What's it look like." "Prick." Montoya was walked away and went to James Gordon's office and asked him "Do you have any leads on them?" "No their always one step ahead of us and who would have anything on..." "AHHH!" The sound of screaming came from outside as the entire precinct walked outside after turning on a their flashlights and looked up and saw Carmine Falcone dangling from a rope tied to the top as Jacob quickly walked away as a ladder was brought. He then walked into an alleyway as he was then sleep choked and passed out and then when he regained conscious and woke up dangling from the roof of city hall and then screamed as Kate pulled him up and and said "We didn't finish our chat last time." "Let me go you crazy B*tch!" "If you insist." Kate the dropped him as he then fell and was yanked as Kate held the rope as she said "What was your involvement!?"

"I was just paid to cut the power from the theater and when it was finished I'd call it in,that's ALL i know!" "If your lying." "Alright!,Hill has been in Falcone's pocket ever since his FIRST election campaign,Thomas Wayne wanted to change Gotham,make it safer like it used to be word got out and now you have others who want control Sal Maroni,Black Mask,The Cartel,Triads,the Russians,Hell even regular corrupt politicians,but Falcone NEVER got them,i went to do it myself next thing some lowlife walks up asks to then in an alleyway asking for money and valuables and then BANG!,dead on the ground."

Kate had a shocked and depressed look in her eyes as Jacob then reached for his firearm as Kate then said "Thank you." "For what?!" "My new list." She then dropped him as he landed the center fountain only for his legs to break from the concert. "AHHH! Your crazy your freaking crazy!" The next morning Kate was sitting in her office as Jessica walked in and said "So your the new C.E.O?"

"Yeah,how's your campaign?" "Off to a good start so far now i just need a slogan for it." "I'm sure you'll figure it out." "Yeah but the reason I want to talk is because I'm having trouble working with Harvey." "He's your brother and siblings always have their back." "It's not that it's just well my father just passed away in his bed in blackgate and I'm hesitant about going,he was horrible but he's still my father,Harvey isn't going that's for sure but i think I'll just leave this to chance."

Jessica then pulled out a double headed silver dollar coin and said "He always came home drunk and he was so violent and abused me,Harvey,and my mother,mom and Harvey were always betten but he was so intoxicated that day he shoved me to the floor,grabbed a baseball bat,pulled out his coin one side clean and perfect the other stained with blood from his bar fights and he said "Clean you go to your room,dirty you'll pray to see tomorrow,i was always scared every day until his arrest and even in school i was always know for been the soft coward who would take any beating and Harvey would sometimes take all his anger on the ones who picked on me and him we even were given a nickname in which you probably already know."

She then flipped it as she caught it as she looked at the result and said "I'm be gone for i while." "It's fine to pay your respects." "Thank Kate it's almost like..." "Like what?" "We're two sides of the same thing."

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	4. Phobia Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to my Batwoman story hop you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**!5 years ago**

"GET THEM OFF!" A young teenage girl was screaming and shaking as bats flew around her as she fell to the ground screaming as tears and snot came out of her as she was being watched and documented by a university.

**Present-Gotham ****University**

Kate Kane was standing with other people in a red dress while they were attending the resignation of one of the university professors as Vicki Vale went for another interview.

"So Miss Kane now that your officially the new C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises what do you plan to do about..." "No comment." "Your a hard person to get to how about you and i meet at my place for some private..." "Your camera's still live." "What?!,turn it off!"

Kate then went to the stage to congratulate the professor. "Well you have a reputation." "Much obliged miss Kane though you got everything handed to you so easily." "This isn't about me this is about your studies for the students Gerald." "Of Course."

The lead head of the board then walked up. "And now may we all congratulate Gerald Crane for his years with us!" The crowd then clapped as he took the microphone. "Thank you now this is my last day here and i hope that i know to some i'll be missed but remember in the words of Franklin D. Roosevelt "the only thing we have to fear is..." BOOM! The front doors then blew open as several armed men wearing plague bird masks with Respirator on walked in as a thin figure wearing brown ripped clothes a noose on the neck and a baggy brown executioner hood mixed with a ww1 gas mask holding a high pressure hand pump sprayer as it sprayed gas inside the room as everyone started screaming as Kate grabbed Gerald and went for the exit. "**Bring me Gerald Crane!"** The figure yelled as the gunmen went after them.

"i'm dead." "Not on my watch." "Your just a billionaire what can you possibly..." "Hold it!"

A gunman charged at them as Kate then yanked his arm disarmed him from his weapon before headbutting him with the butt of a shotgun before unloading the shells and dropping it. "How did you..." "You get raised by a military man lose your mother and sister in a terrorist attack and try to join the army you get some self defense tips on this stuff." They then walked towards the exit before being stopped by a farming scythe. **"Give me Gerald Crane and i will spare your life."** "Yeah not gonna happen." The figure then swung it weapon at her as she ducked under it and punched the figure in the gut as they stumbled before rushing her and stabbing Kate with a needle glove as liquid went into her body. Kate then stood still as she then a woman covered in blood with bullet wounds on her body. **"Why did you let me die Kate?" **"No NO! YOUR NOT REAL!" **"You wanted me to take you and Beth and then i died BECAUSE OF YOU!"** "NO!" Kate then screamed as tears came out of eyes before she was knocked unconscious as the figure then took Gerald as it and the men left.

**Gotham General Hospital**

"Whats the status?" "Twenty people poisoned including Kate Kane." THE Kate Kane?" "Yeah."

Kate was screaming her lungs out as well as the other nineteen people affected by the toxin as the G.C.P.D was stumbled.

"What do we label this as robbery or terrorism?" "That's not all we need to focus is on helping these people before catching this freak." "And what about the Batwoman Captain Gordon." "Later that's Detective Montoya's case."

The officers then left the briefing room as Jacob Kane stayed with his daughter. In another part of the city Gerald had a sack removed from his head. "What do you want?!" **"Surprised you haven't figured it out yet daddy." **The figure then removed her hood reviling a pale skinned woman with long brown hair with eyes looking like she never slept in her life.

"Julia i thought that you were..." "What dead,adopted,institutionalized? well guess but it's not the first one,YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE,you made me breath in that STUFF i was scared for YEARS and yet nothing!,not trial,no termination,NOTHING! You made me into a HUMAN guinea pig!"

She then calmed down. "But after tonight that will change starting with YOU!" Her men then tied and chained him. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" "No i'm not insane i'm a psychologist who studies phobias JUST LIKE YOU,and know i just want to know." She kept talking while moving her scythe. "Now SCRAPE" what SCRATCH are SCRAPE you SCREECH afraid SCRATCH of?"

**And that is another chapter complete sorry for the shortness**


End file.
